What Goes Up, Must Come Down
by LoveReid
Summary: "We can't make contact with the chopper... Something's wrong." Steve sends Danny back to headquarters in a chopper, and that's the last he sees of his partner. When the helicopter is hijacked up in the air, Danny has to find a way to make it back down alive.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching and episode of CSI Las Vegas last night called CSI Down and I loved it! So naturally, I thought I'd put a little Danny and Steve spin on it. Enjoy!

I don't own CSI or Hawaii Five-0, CBS does. But to make the hiatus easier, I'm going to mess around with them.

*******************************************linebre ak*********************************

Prologue

The dark smoke billowing into the bright blue sky could be seen for miles. But in the middle of the desert on the southeast coat of Hawaii, not many were around to see it.

The smoke led back to the remnants of an emergency Medivac helicopter. The chopper was now reduced to a smoking pile of metal and glass, having been destroyed when it fell out of the sky and hit the ground at high speeds.

It was a gruesome sight. At least two bodies could be seen strewn among the wreckage, lying there under the hot Hawaiian sun.

A lone object sat half buried in the sand, its gold plated front glistening in the sun. It was a badge.

'State of Hawaii Investigator Five-0 Unit.'

********************************************linebr eak********************************

I know this is so short but it's just the prologue. Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter for you guys so you won't have to wait long :)

As always, let me know what you think :) more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks so much for all the reviews!

I really love reading them! I had a busy day but still wanted to post a chapter so I haven't gotten back to everybody's reviews yet but I'm working on it :)

Here's the next chapter!

*******************************************linebre ak********************************

"Seriously Danny we haven't even gotten out of the car yet and already you're complaining?" Steve asked his angrier than usual partner.  
"I didn't even know they had deserts in Hawaii!" Danny ranted. "What the hell are we even doing here?!"  
"I told you Danny, it's the Ka'U desert. More like a volcano than a desert really. It's made up of dried lava, sand, gravel and ash." Steve explained.  
"Excuse me! Even better, We're going to a volcano. That's perfect. And I am sitting here with none other than Steve McGarrett the danger magnet. Maybe if we're lucky it will erupt!" Danny continued.

Steve sighed. "Why are you in such a mood today Danno?" He asked.  
"It's nothing." Danny replied.  
"No, it's not nothing. What's going on?" Steve asked more insistently.  
Danny hesitated. "Grace is barely talking to me." He admitted sadly.  
"What?! Why Danny what happened?" Steve asked, shocked.  
Danny and Grace were so close, Steve had trouble even imagining something that could possibly come between them.

"Remember when we had to guard the Governor last week because of the death threat?" Danny asked.  
"Of course I remember. We barely slept last week, we were running all over the island tracking that threat and protecting the governor." Steve replied.  
"I missed her school play Steve. She'd been talking about it for weeks and she was so excited for me to finally see it. But we were so wrapped up in the case that it just slipped my mind... Can you believe that? She was so hurt that I didn't show up. And she has a right to be. What kind of father am I?" Danny asked angrily.  
"Danny... I'm so sorry man.." Steve said, frowning. "Did you tell her what happened? If it was anyone else..."  
"Of course I told her! She said she understood but every time I talk to her now I can tell she's still upset at me. She's never been upset at me for this long before Steve I don't know what to do." Danny said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
"Maybe Rachel can talk to her?" Steve asked.  
"You know Rachel. She's just as angry." Danny said. "But tonight is my night. I get her all night and I'm going to make it up to her whatever it takes."  
Steve nodded. "I'm sorry man."  
Danny just shrugged. "I'm going to fix it."

Steve pulled up to the crime scene and put the car in park.  
"You ready to wrangle the desert partner?" He asked, trying to lighten Danny's mood.  
"No." Danny replied.  
"Good! Lets go!" Steve said, getting out of the car.  
Danny followed, muttering something about hating deserts and this whole godforsaken island.  
Steve laughed and started towards the officers waiting for them.

Steve and Danny both looked up when a helicopter arrived a landed on their crime scene.  
"A Medivac?" Steve asked in confusion.  
Danny turned towards one of the officers. "What is this?" He asked, annoyed. "We just drove for hours, I thought this was a murder?"  
"It was." The officer responded. "Until about half an hour ago."  
"What is he a zombie now?" Danny asked sarcastically. "We're not equipped to deal with that. Well... He might be, but I'm not."

Steve threw a smirk at Danny before turning to the officer.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"He didn't have a pulse when I first found him during my patrol." The officer explained. "I call it in and suddenly, he groans."  
"Oh I see." Danny said. "He came back to life."

The medics arrived and began prepping their "victim" for transport.  
"Document everything before we lose him Danny." Steve said.  
"Okay well we've got a gunshot wound to the shoulder." Danny pointed out. "And that looks like a nasty bullet graze on his forehead."  
"Look at his wrists Danny." Steve said. "Abrasions. He was definitely restrained at some point. He's also got stun gun marks on his neck."  
"Looks like our guy was not having a very good day." Danny said. "Who is he anyway?"  
"We don't know." The officer replied. "No wallet on him. We don't have an ID."  
"Make sure to take a picture of his fingers so we can send his prints to Fong. Hopefully they're in the system." Steve said.  
"Will do." Danny replied, pulling out his cell.

They were interrupted when Steve's phone started to ring.  
Steve nodded at Danny to continue and walked away.  
"McGarrett." He answered.  
"Hey Steve, it's Chin. I just got called out to a double homicide here, and Kono's busy protecting a star witness who's due in court today to testify, so she won't be back for a few hours. Is there anyone who can come give me a hand?"  
"Well today's your lucky day Chin." Steve replied. "Our vic came back to life so if I can get Danny onto the Medivac helicopter I'll send him your way."  
"Thanks. And good luck with that brah." Chin said.

Steve hung up and walked back to Danny.  
"Hey Danno, I can finish up processing the scene out here. How about you hop on that chopper, drop our guy at the hospital and then meet Chin. He's got a double homicide and could use a hand." Steve said.  
"Okay." Danny replied.  
"Woah woah, wait." Steve said in surprise. "Okay?"  
"Did I stutter?" Danny asked.  
"No. But what? No complaints? I thought you hated flying!" Steve replied.  
"That's not true. I hate flying with you, because you're an animal. But this is a trained pilot. He flies like a sane person and I have a much greater chance of making it back down alive with him than when I fly with you or Kamekona." Danny pointed out.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence buddy." Steve said.  
Danny laughed. "Whatever gets me out of this damned desert. I'll see you later Steve. I've got a helicopter to catch. Don't get into any trouble without me here to watch your back. And for the love of god do not wreck my car."  
"I would never! See ya later Danno." He called, watching his partner hop into the chopper just before it launched into the sky.

*****************************************linebreak **********************************

"So it looks like someone forced the back door open." Duke told Chin.  
"Well this is a bad neighborhood." Chin replied. "Doesn't make our suspect pool any smaller. Who found the bodies?"  
"The mailman saw them through the window this morning." Duke replied.  
Chin looked at the stereo system. "Was this on?"  
"All night." Duke said. "Smart guy. No one would be able to hear what he was doing to them."  
"Yeah..." Chin replied. "Who are these two?"  
"I know them... Busted them for some juvie stuff. But look at their tattoos." Duke pointed out.  
"Looks like they went pro." Chin said. "Gang members."  
"The Samoan gang it looks like." Duke replied. "Drugs, extortion, prostitution, porn, you name it."  
"Look at the marks on their were clearly garroted." Chin said. He leaned down and picked up the wire lying near one of the bodies. "He even left the murder weapon."  
"Sloppy." Duke pointed out. "Maybe we can get prints off of it."  
"I'll bag it and bring it over to Fong. Danny should be back soon to give me a hand." Chin said. He knelt down by the body again. "Looks like there's stun gun burns here too. He incapacitated them first... There are easier ways to kill, he must have wanted something from them."

Chin looked around the room.  
"There's a lot of valuables here that the killer didn't take. TheTV, the stereo, not even the drugs sitting on the table right there. Why would he leave everything behind?" Chin asked.  
"These guys have their wallets on them." Duke pointed out. "Full of cash and credit cards."  
"This isn't about business." Chin said. "This is personal."

****************************************linebreak* *********************************

Danny sat back in his seat and watched as the paramedic did chest compressions on the victim.  
He lurched forward suddenly when the helicopter gave a fierce shake.  
The pilot turned around and laughed.  
"It's gonna be a bumpy ride Detective." He said. "You may wanna hang on."  
"I just hope you're a better pilot than my partner." Danny muttered.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you back down in one piece." He promised. I've heard of your team. Five-0. Word is that partner of yours, McGarrett, is not a man to be messed with. I do not want to be the one to tell him that I got his partner hurt."  
Danny laughed. "The infamous McGarrett. Yeah he's a bit insane. And by a bit, I mean completely."

Danny turned to look at the medic as he put the paddles to the mans chest.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.  
"Just trying to get him stabilized, Detective." The medic replied.  
"Call me Danny." He said.  
"Sam." He responded. "Do you think you can lift his lids for me?"  
Danny leaned forward and opened the mans eyes one at a time.

Sam frowned. "No pupil reaction. One more time. Clear!"  
He shocked the man again.  
He groaned suddenly and took a few raspy breaths.  
"There we go!" Sam said.  
"Welcome back buddy." Danny said. "You're on your way to the hospital."

The mans eyelids started to flutter. His hand absently made its way over to Danny's arm.  
"Samantha..." He whispered.  
Danny leaned closer towards him to hear what he was saying.  
"Samantha..." He said again.  
Danny frowned and turned to look at Sam. He shrugged in response.

Both men jumped when the man began violently seizing.  
"He's convulsing!" Sam said, starting forward. "Get the IV!"  
Sam tried holding the man down while Danny quickly went to grab the IV before it dislodged. He didn't even notice when the mans hand slid into his holster and pulled out his gun.

The man stopped convulsing just as suddenly as he had started.  
"Hey!" He shouted, pulling up Danny's gun.  
He pushed the shocked medic off of him before whipping Danny across the face, sending him crashing backwards onto the floor.  
Momentarily stunned, Danny laid there holding his now aching cheek.

When he finally gained his bearings, he started to sit up and found himself staring directly down the chamber of his own gun.

********************************************linebr eak*******************************

So I googled the information about the desert and the Samoan gang. I'm not sure how accurate it is but I hope it makes sense.

Everything will come together soon so don't worry!

Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon as I can!  
Please Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites :)

Enjoy!

***********************************linebreak****** *********************************

Chin walked into the HPD crime lab and headed straight for Charlie Fong's work space.  
"Fong!" He called out as he approached the tech.  
"Hey Chin. So I was able to get prints off of the wire you sent me from the crime scene." Fong said. "This guy didn't even think to cover his tracks."  
"Did you get a match in the database yet?" Chin asked.  
"Not yet-" Fong began to say, but was cut off by a ding from his computer. "Scratch that, we have a match. Frank Teilor. And apparently he's got a record."  
"What kind of a record?" Chin asked.  
"Well some small stuff in the beginning like theft, but then he moved on to more serious offenses. Got out of prison six months ago after a ten year sentence for manslaughter." Fong replied.  
"Sounds like jail didn't do him any good." Chin pointed out.  
"Apparently not." Fong agreed.

Both men looked up as the computer let out another ding.  
"What's that?" Chin asked.  
"Danny sent me a print from the crime scene." Fong explained. "Belongs to their victim. I ran him through the database and we've got another hit."  
"Who is he?" Chin asked.

Fong clicked on the name. Both men frowned and looked at each other in confusion.  
"That can't be right... Can it?" Fong asked.  
Chin was already pulling out his phone and quickly dialing Steve's number.

"McGarrett," his boss answered immediately.  
"We've got a problem Steve." Chin said immediately. "A big one."

************************************linebreak***** ************************************

"Hey!" the man screamed again. "Put your hands up!"  
He switched off frantically pointing the gun between the three other people in the chopper.

Keeping his eyes on the hostile man, the pilot slowly started to move his hand towards the emergency button.  
The man noticed immediately and shoved the gun in Danny's face.  
"You fucking move and I shoot this cop dead right here! You got that?!" He shouted.  
"Yes! Yes I get it." He replied, retracting his hand quickly before the man could follow through on his threat.

"Listen buddy..." Danny started to say.  
"Shut up!" He screamed at him.  
Danny could see the desperation in this mans eyes. Something else was clearly going on here, and he had no idea what he just got himself mixed up in, but from his years of being a cop, he recognized that look, and he knew that this man would not hesitate to shoot him and everyone else on the helicopter if they crossed him.  
'So much for being better off without Steve,' he thought bitterly to himself.

The man turned towards the paramedic now.  
"Unstrap me!" He demanded.  
Weighing his options, Sam decided not to move yet.  
"I said unstrap me!" The man yelled, pushing the gun into Danny's chest. Danny winced in pain as it dug sharply into his skin but didn't make a sound. "Now! Or this cop gets it!"  
"Okay!" Sam replied. "Just take it easy!"

Sam leaned forward and unbuckled the man from the stretcher.  
He immediately jumped back and pulled the IV from his arm. He left the gun pointed at Danny the entire time, preventing him or anyone else from making a move and attempting to take control of the situation.

"I want all your cellphones!" He yelled. "And take off the headphones! Now! Lets go!"  
Danny and Sam handed over their phones immediately.  
Danny went to reach for the pilots phone when he was suddenly slammed in the face with the butt of his gun, again. His head hit the side of the chopper hard, dazing him.  
"Hey! Easy man!" Sam yelled, leaning towards Danny.  
"Get back!" The man shouted fiercely.  
After throwing an apologetic look at Danny, the paramedic put his hands up and sat back in his seat.

Danny clutched his head and groaned in pain. He tried to blink the gray out his vision. Passing out now would not do anybody any good. He was the only person in the helicopter that was trained for these kinds of situations. He gently shook his head and tried to regain his focus.

"You make any more sudden movements cop, and I kill you." The man said, waving the gun threateningly.  
Under normal circumstances, Danny would probably have commented on the irony of being threatened with his own gun. But with his head still pounding, he only nodded, watching as all their cell phones were tossed out the window of the chopper.

"You!" He screamed at the pilot.  
The pilot turned around immediately.  
"Go south. Fly low. I see a town, a cop, or a highway, it will be the last thing you ever see. You understand?" He said.  
The pilot only nodded.  
"Do you understand?!" He shouted, shoving the gun back in Danny's face.  
"Yes!" The pilot shouted.

"Where are we going?" Danny demanded.  
"Don't worry about that cop. Because I'm not sure how much 'we' there's gonna be about it." He replied dangerously.  
Danny glared at him. He thought about making a move for his gun, but at this angle he doubted he'd be able to grab it without getting himself shot. He wasn't Steve for Christ's sake.

Speaking of, he really hoped that his partner figured out he was missing sooner rather than later. Judging by the look in this guys eyes, Danny didn't think they had much time before he snapped and started shooting. And he could only guess who the first person to die would be.

***************************************linebreak** ************************************

"Looks like we've got two 9 MM casings over here." Steve said, kneeling down by the pool of blood belonging to their victim. "One shot into the shoulder, the second grazing his head."  
"I've got a second blood pool over here." Officer Kahi called out to Steve. "Maybe he was more injured than we saw?"  
Steve walked over to where the officer was standing. "Two more bullet casings..." He said, more to himself than the officers hovering behind him.  
"You think there was a second victim?" The second officer asked.  
"I'm not sure...There isn't much blood. And look," Steve said, pointing to the bullets lodged in the sand. "The ground took the brunt of these shots."

Steve pulled one of the bullets out of the ground. "There's no blood or tissue on these bullets." He said. "I don't think these bullets hit anybody."  
"Maybe both blood pools came from the man on the chopper." Officer Kahi suggested.  
"Maybe..." Steve said. But he didn't really believe that. Something about this situation was all wrong, and he was going to find out what it was. "I'm going to take some samples. Run it through your databases and I'll bring it to our crime lab back in Oahu as well."

"I've got tire impressions over here!" Officer Kahi's partner called.  
Steve walked up to him and knelt down by the tracks. He took a few pictures and sent them straight to Danny and Chin.  
"So our guys brought him here, shot him and then drove off, leaving him for dead." Steve surmised.

He broke out of his trance when his phone rang.  
"McGarrett." He answered.  
"We've got a problem Steve. A big one." Chin replied.  
"What's going on man?" Steve asked, immediately on the alert. "Is Danny there yet?"  
"No." Chin replied. "But I just got a hit on the person responsible for the double homicide over here. Frank Teilor."  
"That's a good thing then." Steve said, confused. "What's the problem?"  
"The problem is that Fong just got a match in the database to the print that Danny sent from your crime scene this morning. He had a record. Manslaughter among other things." Chin told him.

Steve had a feeling where this was going. A bad feeling settled itself deep in his stomach.  
"Please tell me it's not..." Steve begged.  
"Your victim is Frank Teilor, Steve." Chin said urgently.

Steve took in a deep breath.  
"So you're telling me that the man who killed your two guys is the same man in the air with Danny right now?"  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

***************************************linebreak** ************************************

Hope you liked it!  
Let me know what you think please :)  
Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't possibly leave you guys waiting long after all the wonderful reviews you left :) thank you so much I love reading all of them!

Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy!

****************************************linebreak* **************************************

Sirens blaring, Steve drove the Camaro as fast as it would go back to Oahu. He knew he had promised Danny that he wouldn't wreck his car but he hoped he'd be forgiven for this one.

Danny still had not made it back to headquarters. He should've landed at least an hour ago and Steve was really starting to worry now.  
"Come on Danny answer the damn phone. Pick up pick up pick up." Steve muttered after dialing Danny's number for the hundredth time.  
"Shit!" He shouted. Slamming the phone down as it went to voicemail once again.

He pushed the gas pedal down until it was almost completely flat. He had to get back to headquarters as soon as possible and find out where the hell Danny was and what was going on with him.  
He held his breath as his phone started to ring.  
"Danny?" He answered hopefully.  
"I wish. It's Chin."  
Steve blew out the breath angrily. "Danny's still not there?"  
"No he's not. He should have been here by now. And he's not answering his phone either." Chin replied.  
"I know. I've been trying him too." Steve said.

Steve took a deep breath. He had a job to do and he needed to remain in control of his emotions. Besides, Danny could still be fine. There was no reason to lose his cool... Yet.

"What else is going on over there?" He asked. "Have you made any more progress with the double homicide?"  
"I just checked out Teilor's apartment. Looks like somebody kicked the door down. There were signs of a struggle." Chin reported.  
"So Frank zapped and killed those two gang members and then went home for the night..." Steve started.  
"Somebody else, probably also in the Samoan gang, went after Frank, busted into his place, used a stun gun on him and then dragged him out to the desert to kill him." Chin finished for him.  
"They didn't do a very good job. Do we have any idea what started the feud?" Steve asked.  
"Not yet." Chin replied. "Frank is the only one with the answer to that."

Steve rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair.  
"We need to talk to Danny. Now." He said.  
"I called dispatch Steve, to try to get in contact with the Medivac Danny was on." Chin replied.  
"And?" Steve asked impatiently.  
"They said they were unable to establish radio contact with the chopper Steve." Chin replied.  
"Dammit! Check with air traffic control. I want to know where that chopper is now Chin!" Steve ordered.  
"Will do." Chin replied. "I called Kono. She refused to stay in court when I told her what happened and that we couldn't reach Danny yet. She found someone to replace her. She's on her way to Max now, apparently he's found something. Don't worry brah we'll figure this out."  
"Yeah..." Steve said. "Call me the second you get something. Maybe they're just taking the scenic route."  
Chin gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah. Lets hope so."

***********************************************lin ebreak******************************

"Max, please tell me you've got something." Kono said immediately upon entering the ME's office.  
Max was standing in between the two bodies, examining them. He looked up as she walked in and got straight to the point, having heard from Chin that Danny may be in trouble.

"I believe I do." He replied. "The stun gun marks on these two victims match the picture of the stun gun marks on Frank Teilor's neck, based on the picture Detective Williams sent me this morning."  
He pointed to the picture on the screen and Kono stepped closer for a better look.  
"So the stun gun marks are three of a kind..." Kono said. "Chin checked out Teilor's apartment and found that it was broken into. Frank could have been zapped with his own stun gun."  
"Most likely." Max couldn't help but put in.

Kono nodded, trying to digest all of this information and figure out what it meant for Danny.  
"Anything else?" She asked.  
"Yes. In examining the neck wounds on our two victims, I was able to deduce that Teilor was thorough and did not kill them quickly. There were several abrasions on their necks, leading me to believe that he was slow and inflicted maximum pain and suffering." Max said.  
"He definitely wanted something from them..." Kono mused. "But what?"

Max shrugged. "I believe that part is up to you."  
"I believe you're right. I gotta go, thanks Max!" Kono replied.  
"I'm always right. Please let me know when you hear from Detective Williams." Max said.  
"Will do!" Kono called over her shoulder.

She had to get back to HQ as fast as possible and find out everything she could on Frank Teilor. With Danny unreachable, she knew that Steve would be a hot mess and she wanted to have as much information on the situation as possible before he got back. Because when Steve McGarrett lost it, heads started to roll.

*****************************************linebreak ************************************

Danny sat quietly in his seat, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.  
His head was still pounding, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, but if he did, he wasn't sure he'd ever have the chance to open them again.  
The gun was still pointed at him, but the man was losing a lot of blood, and his eyes were staring to droop. Danny hoped he would pass our before him.

"What are you looking at?" The man asked.  
"I don't know who I'm looking at. What's your name anyways?" Danny asked nonchalantly. Any information he could get on this guy would be helpful. But he didn't want to spook him. Something told him that this man would not react well to a full blown interrogation. And with a gun in his face, Danny didn't have much leverage.

"Why do you want to know my name cop?" He asked.  
"Well we're taking such a romantic helicopter ride over the beautiful islands of Hawaii together. It'd be nice to know who I'm with." Danny replied sarcastically before he could stop himself.  
The man laughed. "A cop with a sense of humor. I don't think I've ever met one of those." He said. "But since you're not making it out of this alive anyways, I don't see the harm in it. My name is Frank."  
"Well it's very nice to meet you Frank. Who's Samantha?"

Frank got defensive immediately. He raised the gun a little.  
Danny held his breath and hoped that what he said hadn't just gotten him killed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam turn to look at him.  
"You might have been dreaming..." He said quickly. "But you mentioned her name earlier when you were under."  
Frank relaxed slightly and Danny let out the breath he'd been holding.  
"I wasn't dreaming." He replied.  
"Is she someone special?" Danny asked.

Danny noticed the shift in Frank's demeanor immediately. He looked sad and defeated all of the sudden. Samantha was definitely a touchy subject for him.  
"What happened Frank?" Danny asked.  
"They... They..." Frank stuttered miserably.  
"Did somebody do something to her?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed and leaned his head against the window.  
Everyone in the chopper jumped when Frank suddenly bolted up in his seat and pointed the gun at Sam frantically.  
"What did you do?!" He shouted.  
"Nothing!" Sam replied, putting his hands up.  
"You moved!" Frank continued to shout. "You tried to do something I saw you!"  
"I didn't move!" Sam said, keeping his hands where Frank could see them clearly. "You're on medication okay? Your vision is compromised!"  
"Oh yeah?! You wanna test my vision doc?!" Frank replied angrily.

"Frank!" Danny said, trying to get his attention. "It's not worth it!"  
He didn't move the gun away from Sam. His hand was shaking and Danny was afraid that the gun would go off by accident.  
"Calm down man." Danny said. "He didn't move."  
"Put him down." Frank said angrily.  
"What?!" Sam asked.  
"Put him down!" Frank shouted. "Drug him! I don't want him moving!"

Danny looked at Sam and then back to Frank.  
"I can't drug him! I'm not a doctor I don't know anything about that!" He said desperately. Now was not the time to talk about the irrational fear of needles he'd had since he was a kid.  
"I said drug him!" Frank shouted.  
"I can't man!" Danny almost begged.  
"You've got five seconds to drug him or I shoot him!" Frank said. "Five, four, three..."

Sam shot forward and looked frantically at Danny. "Midazolam! Two CC's." He said, pointing at the bag on the floor near the forgotten stretcher. "Front pouch, clear bottle."  
Danny grabbed the bag and pulled out the drugs and a syringe. He looked back up at Sam.

"I can't do this... I can't." Danny said.  
"You have to." Sam replied, pulling off his shirt. "It's not hard. I'll talk you thought it, okay?"  
"Hurry do it! And quit eyeballing me!" Frank shouted at Sam.  
Sam ignored him and turned back to Danny. "Push the needle into the top of the bottle and start to fill it." Sam explained, watching him. "Okay that's enough."

Danny held the needle as far away from himself as he could and looked up at Sam. "I've never done this before." He admitted, trying to hide his panic. He was afraid he'd put too much or that he would kill Sam by accident. "This is Steve's thing not mine. I hate needles."  
"Don't worry. All you have to do it stick it in my arm right here and push down the plunger, okay?" Sam said calmly.  
"Yeah.. Okay I got it." Danny replied, leaning forward.

Danny pushed the needle into Sam's arm. He grunted in discomfort. The drug started taking effect immediately, and his eyes started to flutter.  
"I'm so sorry about this man." Danny said.  
Sam leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
"That's right." Frank said. "Have a nice nap and enjoy the ride."

Frank threw the rest of the medical supplies to the floor and pointed his gun back at Danny.  
"Don't move cop." He said threateningly. "Because next time I'm not going to be so courteous."

******************************************linebrea k**********************************

Steve stormed into HQ angrily.  
"Somebody tell me something!" He called out.  
Kono and Chin immediately stepped out of their offices to meet Steve.

"Hey boss." Kono said. "So I've been going through Teilor's file and he has no gang connections as far as I can see. He spent the last ten years in jail after a bar fight gone bad. There was no gang beef while he was in lock-up and prior to prison he was in the service. Chopper pilot. I just don't see how he's connected to the Samoans."  
"I've been going through some of the stuff from his apartment," Chin put in. "And Kono's right I don't see him as being a gang banger."  
"So what was he doing in that house torturing and killing those two Samoan gang members?" Steve asked.

"I can't answer that." Chin replied. "But look at this."  
Chin pulled out a stack of pictures and started showing them to Steve.  
"There were a bunch of photos in Teilor's apartment of him and this little girl." Chin said. "They span over a few years but all of them look to be years old now."  
"Anything in his file about a daughter?" Steve asked.  
"Actually yes." Kono replied. "His army file claimed that he was divorced and had one dependent."

"I've got a letter here." Chin said. "Looks like it was sent to Frank from his daughter four years ago when he was in prison."  
"What's it say?" Steve asked.  
"I've got a better man in my life now. He looks out for me like you never have. You asked me for a recent photo, here you go." Chin read aloud.  
"Let me see the picture." Steve demanded.

Chin handed it to him.  
The picture was of a brown haired teenage girl in a very short and low cut dress. She was sitting on a shirtless older guys lap, and he was kissing her neck. His hand was resting on her thigh.  
Steve blew out a breath. "Well don't these two look cozy. She definitely grew up... Ouch."

Kono took the picture from Steve.  
"Wait.. I've seen this guy before." She said. "Chin, isn't this one of the gang members from the double homicide?"  
Chin looked closely at the picture. "You're right. This is one of the men that Frank killed."  
"Well I know Danny would kill anyone who put their hands on Grace like that." Steve said.  
"So the daughter is the connection." Kono pointed out.

"Okay. Kono, I want information on her, now. Anything you can find." Steve demanded. "I'm gonna call Duke and have him put out an APB on her. Maybe she can help us. What's her name?"

Chin looked over the envelope the letter was sent in. "I got it here." He replied. "Her name is Samantha."

*******************************************linebre ak************************************

Hope you're enjoying! More action to come soon!

Let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating these past few days I've been crazy busy!

Hope everyone had a nice Father's Day!

Thanks so much for the reviews everybody!

Enjoy!

************************************************** *****linebreak************************

"Thanks so much. Please let me know immediately if you receive any more information." Chin said, hanging up his phone and walking up to the tech table where Steve waited impatiently.  
"Well?" Steve asked before Chin had even made it there.  
He said nothing, but began typing on the tech table right away. A map appeared on the screen immediately and Chin walked up to it.

"So I spoke to air traffic control and found out that when the pilot took off from the desert, he reported his flight plan to dispatch. Because of the patients head wound, he wanted to avoid altitude. So he was going to trace this route  
towards the hospital." Chin said, tracing a line on the screen with his finger. "The radar isn't able to grab an exact location of the aircraft right now. Something must be interfering with the signal, but at the last radio update to dispatch the copter was here."

Steve's eyes were anxiously following Chin's fingers as he pointed to where the chopper was last seen on the map. He frowned. "It shouldn't have been there."  
"No. And when we pinged the cells of Danny, the pilot, and the paramedic, all three were emanating from a one acre area here." Chin said, circling the location on the map.  
"And?" Steve demanded.  
"Deputies recovered the phones, but no sign of any wreckage." Chin replied.

Steve shook his head angrily. "Teilor." He growled. "He made them toss the phones. The chopper is hijacked."  
When Steve said nothing else and just continued to glare at the screen, Chin shot him a nervous glance. It was short lived but Steve caught it anyway.

He knew Chin was waiting for his orders, and he refused to lose his mind right now. What good would he be to Danny if he couldn't even control himself.

"Okay..." He muttered, giving himself a mental shove. "Okay, alright. We're going to keep working this case. I want to know everything about Frank Teilor. You hear me? Everything! Just in case we make contact with him I want to know what cards to play."  
"Kono's looking into Franks's belongings and digging into his life right now Steve." Chin replied.  
"I... I need to call Catherine and have her use everything at her disposal to find the chopper he's on..." Steve said.  
"You already called her Steve." Chin said quietly.

Steve slammed his hand down on the table, making Chin jump.  
"I never should've sent him on that chopper." Steve said.  
"Hey, Steve. We don't have time for that right now. Lets just stay focused and make sure we bring Danny home, okay?" Chin said forcefully.  
Steve nodded. "Okay... Okay."  
"Come on Steve, lets discuss what we know while we wait for Kono or Catherine to find something helpful we can use." Chin said, pulling Steve into his office. "You know if it's there, they will stop at nothing to find it."

Steve fell heavily onto the couch and put his head in his hands.  
"So we know why Teilor was in that house last night." Chin began. "He was looking for his daughter."  
"Yeah... She used to go out with one of our dead Samoans." Steve replied. "So Frank figured that he and the rest of the gang would know where she was."

Kono burst into the office suddenly, holding her tablet and practically ran over to where Steve and Chin were sitting. Steve's head shot up immediately.  
"You guys need to see this!" She said urgently, handing the tablet to Steve. "I found a web address jotted down among Frank's possessions. The URL is a file sharing site, specifically one file."

A video came up on the tablet.  
"That's Samantha." Steve said immediately.  
Kono nodded.  
The three five-0 members watched the video in silent horror.  
"It's a porn video..." Chin said slowly.  
"She looks drugged." Kono added.

Steve shook his head. What Teilor had done suddenly started to make sense. If his actions hadn't been threatening Danny's life at that very moment, Steve might even have sympathized with him.

"So Teilor sees this," Steve said, gesturing towards the tablet. "And he wants to rescue his daughter. So he tries to strangle her whereabouts out of those two Samoan gang members..."  
"Having her could really help us get to Frank. Do we know where she is?" Chin asked.  
"No." Kono replied. "She renewed her license a month ago but the address she used was a weekly and she's no longer there. HPD hasn't located her yet either."

Kono's phone started to ring, breaking them all out of their thoughts.  
"Fong." Kono answered.  
"Put it on speaker." Steve demanded.  
"So I've been looking into the tire treads found at the crime scene," Charlie began. "And they appear to be high end run flats. Standard on a number of luxury SUV's. Lexus, BMW, Porsche..."  
"Any way to determine exactly which one it is Fong?" Steve asked.  
"Unfortunately not Commander. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Fong replied.  
"It's alright Charlie, we know more now than we did five minutes ago." Steve said. He was disappointed but he knew that this wasn't Fong's fault, and he wasn't going place the blame on anyone but himself anyways.

"You know," Kono said suddenly. "When I was going through Teilor's possessions, I found a digital camera. It looked like he'd taken some amateur surveillance photos."  
"You think maybe he got a photo of the car or the men that tried to kill him?" Chin asked.  
"Well he was tracking the Samoans." Kono replied. "Probably since he got out of prison. Their properties and cars... He could have gotten all of it."  
"Let's see the photos." Steve said, getting off the couch and striding out the door with just a flicker of hope that they'd finally found something useful to help his partner.

The trio went back to the computer table and Kono pulled up a folder. She started flipping through the photos before stopping on one.  
"There it is." She said with a smile.  
"A black Porsche cayenne." Chin replied.  
"That could be the car that took Frank up to the mountains." Steve put in.

Chin zoomed in on the photo. "Partial plate." He said excitedly. "I'll run it through the DMV."  
Steve nodded.  
"By the way Boss, I had Fong and all the HPD techs put out a photo file on the chopper." Kono told him. "Email, Facebook, Twitter. Saying if you see this, let us know."  
"Wow. Imagine Twitter actually helping us in an investigation? Danny would never believe it!" Steve replied.  
Kono laughed. "When we get him back, I'm going to brush him up on his technology."  
Chin snorted. "Good luck with that!"

Steve looked at his remaining team members. He hadn't missed that Kono said "when" we get him back. Not "if". He was lucky to have a team as good as the one he had. They knew just what to say or do to make him feel even a little bit better in an otherwise hopeless situation. He'd feel much better of course as soon as he had Danny back safe.

************************************tothechopper** **************************************

Danny couldn't help stealing glances at Sam whenever he could. It had been a while since he knocked the paramedic out and he was starting to worry that he had done something wrong.

Frank hadn't said a word since he had last threatened Danny, so when his voice cut through the silence so suddenly, Danny jumped in his seat.

"She's dead." He said simply.  
Danny just started at him for a few seconds. He was sure he had some sort of head injury. He was always prepared with a quick, witty response at the tip of his tongue no matter what the situation, but right now, organizing his thoughts was taking way longer than usual.

"What?" He asked stupidly.  
"Samantha." Frank replied sadly. "You asked about her... Samantha. She's dead."  
Danny looked from Teilor to the gun still pointed at his chest and then back up again.  
"What happened?" He asked.

"When she was little I..." Frank began. "I was a bad person, ya know? Then I went away. Thought it would be better for her if I was gone. But then she grew up and ended up getting mixed in with the wrong crowd. When I got out..."  
Tears filled his eyes suddenly and his voice started to choke up. Danny stayed silent and gave the man some time. Hell he had his own daughter, and he couldn't even imagine living on if something ever happened to her.

"I tried to save her." Frank finally managed to say.  
"You wanted a second chance." Danny said.  
"Yeah..." Frank replied. "And look what I did. I ended up getting her killed."  
"How?" Danny asked.

Frank didn't answer.

********************************************linebr eak*********************************

Steve was busy going through the remaining files on Frank Teilor and pretending to be a sane person who didn't want to punch a hole or two in the nearest wall when Catherine walked swiftly into his office.

"Cath!" Steve said, jumping up immediately. "What's up? Have you got something?"  
"Yeah Steve, I've been doing as you asked, checking up on every army and Navy base and using whatever radar I have at my disposal to find the chopper that Danny's on. And get this, a marine core base 100 miles South of the Ka'U desert just reported a non-transponding radio satellite craft in their air space about fifteen minutes ago. The guy in the tower said it looked like the Medivac Danny is on but by the time we got the message it was off their radar." She reported.  
"So they're heading South... But where the hell are they going?" Steve asked.  
"Everyone's on the lookout. I made sure of that. We will find him Steve." Cath promised. "It looks like Teilor may be forcing the pilot to just fly zig zag up there."  
"Even if they're straight lining it, there's another problem Cath." Steve said nervously.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"They've been up there for hours." Steve replied. "They're going to run out of fuel soon."

*****************************************linebreak **************************************

Silence descended on the chopper once again. Frank was lost in his head somewhere, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. Undoubtedly he was thinking about his daughter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny noticed Sam beginning to shift. He stole a quick glance at the medic and saw that he was finally waking up. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Danny knew that it was time for him to come up with a distraction.

"I uh... I've got a daughter of my own." Danny said suddenly, thinking of the best way to get through to this guy. "She's 11. Her name is Grace, and she... God she's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
He could tell he had Teilor's full attention now, and as much as he didn't want to open up about his daughter while being held captive in a chopper by a psycho, he knew he didn't really have a choice.

"I understand Frank." Danny said sadly. "I know what it's like to hope for a second chance."  
"Oh yeah? What happened to you?" Frank asked.  
"She had a school play last week. You know how little girls are about those." Danny replied.  
Frank smiled and nodded. "Samantha loved being in plays when she was little."  
"Grace too... And she was so excited for me to see it ya know? But work got in the way and I... I missed it. It just slipped my mind, can you believe that? She says she understands. She says she's not angry but I know she is. And nothing ever hurt more than seeing the disappointment in her eyes when she thought that her own daddy forgot about her."

Frank nodded again. "You're hoping she'll forgive you. Give you another chance. Just like I did." He said.  
"She's my baby girl. I know that she will, because she loves me and she knows how much I love her. Hell, I moved across the world just to be close to her. And I wouldn't blow it this time either. Not again. Ever." Danny replied forcefully.

Danny could see that he was getting through to Frank, and he reached out slowly, putting his hand on top of the gun.  
"Listen Frank. Whatever mistakes you've made, you can get past them. You hear me? You could change. Everybody deserves a second chance man, and you're no different."

Danny held his breath and studied Frank intently, trying to determine if he had successfully talked him down. He smiled when he saw something shift in Frank's eyes. Take that Mr. Shoot First and Ask Questions Later!

Just as Frank started to lower the gun, Sam jumped out of his seat and launched himself at Frank. The two men began a violent struggle for the weapon. Danny jumped forward fast and tried to help Sam wrestle the gun out of Franks's hands.

The deafening sound of a gunshot rang out suddenly in the cabin of the helicopter.

**************************************linebreak*** *************************************

Was that mean? Maybe just a little...

I hope everything with the radar and helicopter business makes sense. I literally no less than nothing about that but I am doing my best!

Please review and let me know what you think :) even if it's just to tell me how mean I am!

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I meant to post this yesterday but life got in the way! Hope I didn't leave you hanging too bad!

Thanks so much for the reviews! Much appreciated, even if it was just to say how mean I am lol!

Here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy :)

*********************************linebreak******** ************************************

"Steve!" Kono called, rushing into his office, where he had spent the last half an hour pacing a hole into the floor. "Fong just called. He got DNA matches on the two blood pools found at the crime scene."  
"And?" Steve asked.  
"The bigger pool is Frank Teilor's, but the small pool is a second contributors. A female." Kono replied.  
"Teilor's daughter?" Steve asked.  
"No," Kono said. "A 19 year old girl named Maile Kaleo. She's a local."  
"Why is she in the system?"  
"She's got priors for assault and ties the Samoan gang." Kono replied. "So what is she? A victim or an accomplice?"  
"That's a good question." Steve replied. "I'd like to find that out myself. Do we know where she is?"  
"Yeah, I checked local hospitals and she's at Hawaii Medical Center. Been there since last night." Kono said.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her and see what she can tell us. Maybe she knows something useful." Steve said. "You guys stay here and keep working this. Call me if you get something."  
"You got it boss. You too okay? Whatever you find out. And Steve..."She added hesitantly. "Take it easy alright? Don't kill anybody, because Danny is not going to want to fill out the paper work when we get his ass out of there and back on the ground where it belongs."  
Steve gave a short laugh. "Will do. And thanks Kono."  
Kono smiled and nodded in response, but couldn't help throwing a worried glance after Steve as he left HQ.

******************************************linebrea k************************************

Steve strode into Hawaii Medical Center and went straight for the check-in desk.  
"I need to speak with Maile Kaleo." He said, flashing his badge at a nurse. "What room is she in?"  
The nurse looked at the badge and then up at Steve. "Room 310. Elevators are that way." She replied, quickly checking the computer. "Do I need to call security?"  
"No, I just need to ask her some questions about her assault." Steve replied. "Thank you."

Steve chose to take the stairs and try to blow off as much steam as he could before reaching Maile's room. Danny always told him he was most imposing when he was angry and he didn't want to scare the hell out of this girl. Not yet anyway. He needed her help first. He just hoped she was willing to give it because Steve McGarrett was not a man who took pleasure in intimidating young girls. He would do it if he had to for Danny's sake, but he'd really rather not.

Steve got to her room and opened the door.  
Maile looked up immediately in surprise. "Who are you?"  
"Hello my name is Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0." He replied, showing her his badge. "I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you last night."  
"I'm not sure if I can be of much help." She replied.  
"Well I've got three hostages stuck in a helicopter somewhere, and I know that you're somehow involved in all this, so whatever help you can give me will be appreciated Miss." Steve said as calmly as he could manage.

Maile looked up at him nervously and nodded slowly.  
"They didn't want me coming here..." She said. "But my head just kept hurting worse so..."  
"Who didn't want you to come here Maile?" Steve asked. "Who did this to you? Was it the Samoans?"  
"They said they weren't really going to do anything to me." She replied. "It was supposed to be fake. Just mess with this guy and get some street cred."

Steve nodded. "What happened Maile?"  
"They took me out to the desert with a bag over my head and pushed me to the ground. There was a guy behind me, Frank they called him. I could hear him begging and screaming." She began. "Then one of the guys said to him 'You want your daughter? There she is. Look what you've made us do to her.' Then he uh... He took the bag off and hit me. Smacked the gun into my head and sent me crashing to the floor. Frank was screaming things like 'no' and 'please stop' the entire time."  
"But they didn't, did they?" Steve asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could.  
"No they didn't." Maile replied. "Another man kicked me, hard. That Frank guy was screaming for someone named Samantha. I wasn't facing him so he probably thought that I was her. Then somebody shot two bullets into the ground right near my head. That's when Frank threatened to kill all of them."  
"What happened next?" Steve asked when Maile failed to continue talking.  
"They dragged me back to the truck and shoved me inside." She replied. "And we left. But I heard more gunshots behind me. I know they killed that guy."  
"They tried to anyway." Steve said. "Tell me their names."  
Maile looked down at her hands and started to pick nervously at the blankets.  
"Maile." Steve said gently, leaning towards the bed. "I'll protect you, I promise."

Maile looked up at Steve, but then her eyes shifted to look over his shoulder. Her demeanor changed immediately. She started moving back in the bed as far as she could go, like she was trying to get away and she looked terrified all of the sudden.  
Confused, Steve turned around to see who she was looking at and saw a man standing in the doorway. By the number of tattoos on him, Steve immediately knew he was gang member. A Samoan, he'd bet.

Steve straightened his back and put on his best Commander face before walking towards the unknown man.  
"Can I help you with something?" He asked forcefully.  
"Thought this was my grandmothers room." The man replied, never taking his eyes off of Maile.  
"Well it's not." Steve said, glaring at him.  
"My mistake." He replied, turning to walk away.  
"Yeah it is your mistake now beat it." Steve demanded, his eyes never leaving the man as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Steve turned back to Maile.  
There were tears in her eyes and she was pulling the blanket up to cover herself as much as she could.  
"Maile," he said slowly, not wanting to further frighten the already terrified girl. "I can post an officer right outside of your room, just outside that door-"  
"Get out." Maile said.  
Steve frowned. "Maile-" he tried again.  
"Get out!" She shouted. "Now!"

Steve looked at the girl for a few moments longer and realized that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. She was terrified for her life, and wouldn't say anything else no matter what he did.

He left the room and stormed angrily into the hallway. He immediately slammed his fist into the wall. He considered going after that son of a bitch gang member and beating information out of him instead, but remembered what Kono said and decided against it. He couldn't lose his head here. Getting himself arrested wouldn't do Danny any good.

So close! He was so damn close to getting information out of Maile. And now he had nothing. Worst of all, his partner was still out there somewhere and there was nothing he could do about it.

*******************************************linebre ak**********************************

As soon as the gun went off, Danny jumped back in his seat and started running his hands over his body. He was waiting for pain to kick in or for blood to start leaking everywhere. A few moments later, he realized that wasn't going to happen. Not to him anyway.

Sam gasped suddenly and his hands flew to his stomach. He screamed in pain and gritted his teeth.

"Look what you made me do!" Frank screamed, still pointing the gun at the now injured man. "Look what you made me do!"

Danny's eyes flew to Sam's abdomen as blood started darkening the mans shirt immediately.  
"Oh god!" Danny said, already moving forward.  
Frank turned and shoved the gun in his face. "Don't you move!" He shouted. "Don't you move!"  
"What are you talking about Frank I need to help him! He's going to bleed to death!" Danny said angrily.

Sam continued to scream in pain.  
Praying it wasn't the last thing he ever did, Danny shot forward and pressed his hands to Sam's bleeding wound, eliciting another pained shout from the man.

"Shut him up! Just shut him up!" Frank continued to yell.  
"Go to hell!" Sam screamed back.  
"We need to get him to a hospital." Danny said frantically. "Please Frank, I'll stay with you, just let us land and get him some help!"  
"I can't." Frank said.  
"Please!" Danny replied.  
"I can't do that!" Frank shouted.

"Listen!" The pilot announced suddenly. "We're ten minutes out from an air strip. We can touch down, refuel and get this guy some help."  
"No!" Frank shouted at him.  
"If we don't get more fuel this party won't go on much longer!" The pilot replied. "We need to land!"

Frank jumped up suddenly and threw Danny down to the floor. Danny gasped in surprise and pain as he hit the floor of the chopper hard.  
"I said no!" Frank shouted, pushing the gun into Danny's forehead. Danny shouted in pain as the muzzle of the gun burned him. "You try to land this helicopter, and I blow the cops brains out."

************************************************** **linebreak****************************

Steve pushed open the glass door to HQ so hard he was surprised it didn't shatter behind him. It did however, slam hard and loud enough to bring Chin and Kono running out of their offices.  
"Steve!" Chin called, surprised and worried. "Did something happen?"  
"Is Danny alright?" Kono asked nervously.  
"No! He is not alright!" Steve said angrily. "He is so far from alright! Nothing about this situation is alright. He's out there and we don't even know if he's still alive!"  
"Steve!" Chin said. "You can't think like that right now. Danny is smart and he's tough. You know that. Now calm down and tell me what the hell happened that has you so pissed off."

Kono offered Steve a chair and he threw himself into it. Then he told them both about what had happened with Maile in the hospital.  
"So these guys wanted Frank to think that they killed Samantha." Chin said. "The fact that they had to fake it says what?"  
"She's already dead but they couldn't produce a body?" Kono supplied.  
"Or she's still alive and they couldn't get their hands on her." Steve said. "Now what if we did? What if we find her and let Frank know she's still alive? That might just bring him back down."  
"But how are we going to find her?" Chin asked. "No address, no phone number."  
"And in the meantime, Teilor thinks he watched his own daughters murder. He'll be devastated. Probably unstable. What does that mean for Danny and the rest of the hostages? What if he kills them all?" Steve asked anxiously.  
"That's not going to happen Steve." Kono said forcefully. "Danny will find a way to make sure it doesn't."  
"Either way, we need to do something and fast." Steve said. "We're running out of time here."

Kono's eyes drifted over Steve's shoulder and she gasped.  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem now boss." She said.  
Steve got up immediately and turned around. Duke was standing there with a teenage girl beside him.

"I saw on the news about my dad..." The girl said. "The helicopter..."  
"Samantha." Steve said, feeling some sort of relief for the first time since this nightmare had begun.  
Samantha gave him a surprised and confused look.  
"I want to help."

******************************************linebrea k*******************************

And now they have Samantha.  
Coming up soon: some angry gang members and a chopper crash. Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Please Let me know what you think :) I love to hear from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm so sorry for the delay. Just moved into my summer house so the past few days have been crazy with the unpacking and everything.

Thanks so much for the reviews :)

Enjoy!

*********************************************lineb reak*********************************

Chin sat in a chair opposite Samantha's. Much to Steve's obvious dismay, Chin had decided that he would be the one to question her. He argued that Steve was too much of a hothead at the moment, and it was important to make Samantha as comfortable as possible since they needed her help. Kono had wisely chosen to stay out of the argument between the two angry men, but it was clear by the look on her face that she agreed with her cousin, so Steve eventually backed down and let Chin take the lead, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you for coming in to speak to us." Chin began.  
Samantha nodded, clearly nervous about the situation. "What can I do?" She asked.  
"Your father has been up in the air with hostages for over two hours." Chin said. "Do you have any idea at all where he's going?"  
"I don't know..." Samantha replied. "I barely know him. Letters when he was in prison, a handful of weekends before that... But we have never been close."

"You don't understand Samantha." Steve cut in sharply. He had promised not to interrupt Chin's questioning but he was getting more impatient by the second and he didn't have time to listen to this girls daddy issues. "He was trying to save you."  
"Steve." Chin said, clearly annoyed at the interruption. He turned back to Samantha and gave her an apologetic look. "Your dad knew that you got mixed up with the wrong people... He was trying to rescue you from the Samoans," he explained.

A look of shock suddenly passed over the girls face, followed closely by what looked to Steve like guilt.  
Samantha shook her head. "I... I didn't need his help. I checked out of that life a year ago. I'm sober now and I'm just trying to live quietly. So all of this... I can't. I just can't."

She got up suddenly and started walking towards the door.  
Steve jumped forward immediately. "Hey, You know what?" He asked angrily. "My partner is on that helicopter. And he has an eleven year old girl waiting for him at home. Waiting for him to come back to her. And if he doesn't, I'm the one who has to explain to her that her father is gone. There is also an innocent pilot and paramedic up there. Both of whom have families."

Samantha turned back around to look a Steve. "I know that!" She said. "That's what they said on the news. That is why I'm here. Not to help him. Do you understand?"  
Steve nodded. "Okay."  
"I just don't want to see him hurt anyone else," Samantha went on. Tears started to fill her eyes. "So how do I talk to him?"

"Kono," Steve called. "Get me a radio and microphone. Chin, you call dispatch and get me the frequency of that chopper. He's been ignoring all our messages until now, but if we send a message saying Samantha is alive, we just might be able to get him to respond."

Kono and Chin ran off to do as Steve said.  
Steve turned back to Samantha. "Thank you."  
She nodded and gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

*******************************************linebre ak*********************************

Danny shook Sam slightly. "Hey buddy no falling asleep alright?"  
Sam continued to moan in pain.  
"We really need to get him help Frank!" Danny said. "He's not going to make it much longer!"  
"You think I care?" Frank asked angrily. "You think I care what happens to any of us? Chances are, none of us are making it out of this alive."  
"If you want to die, that's fine Frank. But I think I speak for everyone else when I say that we're not ready to check out just yet!" Danny spat back.  
"Second chances don't exist." Frank said. "I didn't get one, you're not getting one either."  
"You son of a bitch-" Danny started to yell, but he was cut off when the helicopter gave a violent lurch.

Danny's hands slipped from where he had them firmly planted on Sam's abdomen.  
"Shit!" Danny swore.  
Sam began screaming in pain again as Danny tried to regain his hold on the still bleeding bullet wound.  
"I'm so sorry man!" He said.  
Sam continued screaming.  
"Shut him up! Shut him up!" Frank started to yell again, throwing his hands over his ears.  
"Listen man! We're not gonna be in the air much longer here! We're almost out of fuel!" The pilot shouted.  
"Everybody just shut up!" Frank screamed.

He grabbed the nearest set of headphones and placed them over his ears. Danny noticed a change immediately when he saw the look on Teilor's face go from a desperate anger to shock as he heard whatever was being transmitted to the chopper.  
"Oh my god..." Frank said suddenly.

********************************************linebr eak***********************************

"Frank Teilor. Your daughterSamantha is alive and would like to talk to you." Steve said into the microphone.  
Kono immediately put the message on a loop and transmitted it to the chopper frequency.  
"The bait is set." She said when she was finished. "Now we wait."  
"I'll go look into Teilor's and the Samoans' files some more," Chin said. "I'm sure there's something else in there we can use."  
Steve nodded. "Thanks Chin let me know if you find something."  
"You got it." Chin said on his way out the door.

Kono walked over to Steve and sat down next him. She put a soothing hand in his arm. He looked up at her and attempted a smile. She smiled back and didn't remove her hand from his arm as they waited for word from the chopper.

************************************linebreak***** **************************************

Twenty minutes later, Steve was up and pacing the floor like a caged animal.  
"He's either not hearing it or he's not buying it!" He said angrily.  
"No Boss, he's probably cruising at a lower altitude," Kono said soothingly. "He'll hear it when he rises a little higher."  
"I appreciate the rationalization Kono, I really do," Steve said. "Danny just can't die today. Grace is mad at him and he hasn't made it up to her yet... Take if from someone who knows, she will never forgive herself if the last time she ever saw her father, she said or did something she didn't mean out of anger."  
"Hey. Look at me Steve," Kono said sharply. "Look at me! Danny is not dying today. We'll get him back and he'll make things right with Grace. He'll get a second chance Steve."  
"It just can't end like this..." Steve said sadly.

Kono was about to reply when Chin entered the room holding a file in his hands.  
"What's that?" Steve asked immediately.  
"You know that black Porsche Cayenne from Teilor's surveillance photos?" Chin asked.  
Steve and Kono nodded.  
"Well the DMV only had three matches to the partial plate. One of them was in the Samoans neighborhood. It's registered to a Phillip Akuna. Duke said he's an enforcer for the Samoan gang. He's been charged for assault, extortion, possession with intent and he's on the streets right now."  
"Well he's also now our best suspect for the attempted murder of Frank Teilor." Steve said.  
"I got Duke to send some uniforms out looking for him. They'll let us know if they find him." Chin replied.

Steve, Chin and Kono nearly jumped out of their skin when the radio suddenly came to life.  
"This is Frank Teilor," They heard the scratchy voice say.  
Steve was back by the microphone before Chin and Kono had even processed what just happened. "Frank, this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0," he said as calmly as possible, motioning to Samantha to come back into the room. "There's someone here who would like to talk to you."

Steve stepped back and allowed Samantha to walk up to the microphone. She approached it slowly and started reaching for the button before looking up at Steve.  
"Go ahead." He coaxed, trying not to show his impatience.  
"Dad?"" Samantha said hesitantly.

*****************************************linebreak **********************************

"Frank?" Danny asked after seeing the look on the mans face. "What's the matter? What's going on?"  
"This is Frank Teilor." He said suddenly.  
He then turned to the pilot angrily. "These aren't working well!" He shouted, gesturing to the headphones before pointing the gun at the pilot. "Why aren't they working!"  
"Hold on a minute!" He replied. "I'll switch to the speaker, it's easier to hear."  
The pilot pushed a few buttons on the panel and handed the mic to Frank before nodding.

"Dad?" They all heard.  
"Samantha?!" Frank cried, his eyes automatically filling with tears. "Oh my god baby! Sammy I thought you were dead!"  
"The police told me." She replied. "That wasn't me dad. I'm fine."  
"Oh thank god." Frank said. "Thank god."  
"They also told me that you were trying to rescue me.." Samantha continued.

Danny could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying as well. He listened to the emotional conversation and silently praised Steve for finding this mans daughter. He may actually have a chance of making it out of this alive now and getting back down to his own daughter. Maybe he wouldn't miss their night together after all. He'd get a second chance, he had to believe that. Hope was all he had to hang onto at the moment.

"I tried to Sammy!" Frank said. "I tried as hard as I could! Please believe that baby!"  
Samantha laughed. "I do," she promised. "Hey dad, do you remember when I was little and we always went to that wishing well that you told me was mine?"  
"Of course I do baby!" Frank replied. "Of course I do!"

Nobody was prepared for what happened next.

"Go there!" Samantha said urgently. "I've sent someone to help you get away! I love you dad!

***************************************linebreak** ********************************

Steve, Chin and Kono all stood around the desk and listened while father and daughter caught up with each other. It was easy to see that this reunion of sorts was emotional for both of them.

Although impatient, Steve gave the two some time to talk to each other. The more Samantha calmed Frank down, the better a chance he had of convincing Frank to land when he finally spoke to him. Besides, he'd seen first hand how important it was for a girl to reconnect with her father after time apart. Criminal or not, Teilor deserved to talk to his daughter and reassure himself that she was alive, so Steve chose to allow it. For now at least.

"Hey dad," Samantha said, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Do you remember when I was little and we always went to that wishing well that you told me was mine?"  
"Of course I do baby! Of course I do!" They heard Frank reply.

Steve was happy to hear that Teilor had already calmed substantially since they first heard his voice. Maybe there was a way to end this peacefully after all.

And then...  
"Go there!" Samantha said suddenly.  
Steve was already moving forward to grab her but it was too late. The damage had already been done.  
"I've sent someone to help you get away!" She shouted even as Kono and Chin were dragging her from the room. "I love you dad!"  
"Get her out of here!" Steve shouted. "I don't want her talking to anyone!"

"Steve!" He heard suddenly over the speaker.  
He shot forward and grabbed the mic. "Danny!" He shouted. "Danny where are you? Can you hear me?!"  
Steve heard the horrifying sounds of metal hitting flesh and a pained groan he knew belonged to Danny before the radio went dead.  
"No!" He yelled. "No! Danny!"

Steve shouted in anger and hit the microphone as hard as he could, watching as it hit the wall before falling to the floor, shattered into hundreds of pieces.

**************************************linebreak*** *********************************

Again, so sorry for the delay! Things have been nuts these past few days. I'm gonna update as soon as I can but if it takes a little while sorry in advance! Camp starts this week on top of everything else. But I'll make sure not to leave you hanging for too long.

And don't think I forgot about the chopper crash I promised, I just couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter but its coming real soon!

Please review and let me know what you think:)

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Here's the next chapter for you!

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

Enjoy!

***************************************linebreak** ************************************

Danny pulled his hand away from his head and frowned at the amount blood he saw there. His head was spinning again and he could barely see straight anymore. Calling out for Steve like that probably wasn't the best idea, but he knew he had to say something when he heard his partners voice come over the radio. For all Danny knew, Steve might have thought he was dead by now.

He tried to keep his hands pressed down on Sam's wound but they were shaking and black spots were quickly filling his vision. Frank had hit him much harder this time than the last few times and he didn't know how many more hits he could take.

"I told you to shut up cop." Frank growled at him before turning to the pilot. "Go north!"  
"Hey come on man!" The pilot yelled angrily. "We're not gonna make it to the next airstrip!"  
Frank pointed the gun at the man. "I've got no problem flying solo." He said threateningly.

Danny managed to lift his aching head to look at Frank. "Don't you want to see her man?" He asked. "This is the second chance you've been waiting for Frank. Do you really want to throw it away when this chopper goes down?"  
Frank looked unsure as he glanced at Danny for just a second, but the look was soon gone and he turned back to the pilot angrily.  
"Now!" He growled.

Danny groaned as the shouting worsened the pain in his head and he leaned it back on the seat, trying to ease his dizziness. He willed himself to stay awake.  
The pilot turned to glare at Danny. "Maybe in the next life, you can keep a better grip on your gun." He said angrily.

Danny ignored him, closing his eyes and letting everything around him fade away.

****************************************linebreak* *************************************

"Where is she?" Steve growled when Chin and Kono walked back into his office.  
"We put her down in interrogation boss." Kono replied.

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Danny was hurt, but he was clearly alive, and that's what Steve was going to focus on right now.  
"Okay," he said. "Kono, you and I are going to try and figure out what the wishing well might be. Chin, I want you to work on who Samantha might have sent out to meet Frank."

Chin nodded. "She didn't have a cell phone on her so she probably stashed that in her car over at HPD," he reported.  
"We can get her phone, check her recents and see if we can find the getaway driver she contacted. That way we can intercept or follow." Kono said.  
"Good," Steve replied. "Chin will you call HPD and have them find the phone and send it over right away? See what you can get on that. And check the footage in front of HPD. Try to find Samantha's car for them."  
"You got it Steve." Chin replied, leaving the office in a hurry.

When Chin was out of earshot, Kono took a deep breath and turned to Steve, but then she hesitated. He could tell that there was something on her mind that she wasn't sure if she should share with him.  
"What is it Kono?" He asked, giving her the push she needed.  
"Why not just let Frank get away?" Kono asked finally.  
Steve looked at her sharply, both surprised as confused. "What do you mean let him get away?"  
"Wouldn't it be safer for Danny and the others if we just let him land?" She asked. "Let him run?"

Steve shook his head. He knew that Kono cared about Danny and meant well, but as good as she was at her job, she was still just a rookie. And she had a lot to learn.  
"No, I don't think so Kono," He said.  
"Why not?" She replied.  
"Because I'm not so sure that Samantha is trying to help her father get away in the first place." Steve answered truthfully.  
"What?" Kono asked, clearly confused.  
"That girl hates her father for leaving her," Steve replied. "Now what's more likely? That she wants to help him or hurt him?"  
Kono shook her head in disbelief. "You think she sent him there have him killed..." She mused.  
Steve nodded. "That's why."

***************************************linebreak** ***************************************

Chin stood at the computer table, looking through the camera footage outside of HPD.

"Got ya!" He said to himself.  
He swiped the footage onto the main screen. "So Samantha Teilor showed up at HPD at 11:16 AM," he continued. "Let's see what she was driving."  
He backed up the video a few frames and stopped.  
"Well look what we have here..." He said. "She got dropped off in a black Porsche Cayenne."  
Chin zoomed in on the driver just as he leaned forward and began kissing Samantha.

Steve and Kono came walking in at that moment and saw what was happening on the screen.  
"The driver," Steve said angrily.  
Chin nodded. "That's Phillip Akuna," he said. "Enforcer for the Samoans."  
"You were right boss." Kono said. "She's in with the Samoans. She set her dad up."

Steve made an angry noise at the back of his throat and stormed out of the room. Ignoring Chin and Kono's calls from behind him, he went down to interrogation and pushed the door open as hard as he could. He couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied with himself when he saw Samantha jump before she quickly schooled her features as the door slammed into the wall.

"You set them up!" Steve growled angrily. "You're going to get them all killed!"  
Samantha laughed. "Oh please," she said. "Frank really thinks I tried to help him?"  
"Where did you send them?" Steve shouted at her. "If they hurt my partner I swear to you-"  
"The Samoans are my family." She replied. "Frank killed two of us. He has to pay for that."  
"He's your father!" Steve said.  
"He's not my father." Samantha replied coldly. "He hasn't been my father since I was a kid."  
"He was trying to help you." Steve pointed out.  
"Do I look like I need his help?" She asked angrily. "As usual he found a way to ruin everything! It would have been better for everyone if he just died in prison."

Steve stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that a girl would send her own father to be slaughtered so easily. Abandoned or not, what kind of person did you have to be to throw your own family under the bus like that.

Steve kicked the chair facing Samantha's to the floor angrily. It crashed to the floor with a loud bang, but this time she didn't even flinch.  
"Where did you send them?!" Steve shouted.  
Samantha just shrugged. "It's done." She replied smugly.

Steve glared at her but he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her. She was too far gone and too lost in the gang life to even consider offering help to cops.

Steve gave her a Navy SEAL death stare so fierce it could intimidate a statue. "If he dies, I swear that you will spend the rest of your life staring at the four walls of your tiny prison cell," He said angrily as he stormed out of interrogation.

************************************************** *linebreak****************************

"Do you think we should go after him?" Kono asked nervously.  
Chin shook his head. "Do you want to be the one to get in his way right now?" He replied.  
Kono snorted. "Yeah right... But you don't think he'll do anything stupid, do you?"  
Chin raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Fine, anything stupider than usual?" She corrected herself.  
"I trust him." Chin replied.

Kono nodded. "We're going to get Danny back..." She asked hesitantly. "Right?"  
Chin frowned and grasped Kono's shoulders. "Yes. We're going to have him back in time for dinner and some beers tonight, okay?"  
Kono only nodded absently.  
"Okay cuz?" He asked again.  
"Yeah. Okay." She replied.  
"Good!" Chin said. "Now lets go over what we've got before Steve storms back in here like a bull in a China shop."

Kono laughed. "Right," she said, turning back to the computer table. "So the web search hasn't come up with any wishing well in Oahu. And to make matters even worse, Teilor hasn't been answering the radio so we have no idea if he got any of our warnings about Samantha."  
"We have to find this place and get there before Phillip Akuna does..." Chin replied, flipping through the pictures and letters found at Franks place. "Frank and Samantha didn't spend much time together since he left when she was little. So if this wishing well is a shared memory, it will probably be in one of these boxes we found at Teilor's place."  
"It's worth a try," Kono agreed, pulling out a stack of photos from the nearest box and flipping through them quickly.

"Somebody tell me something good!" Steve demanded as he stormed back into the office minutes later, finding Chin and Kono hard at work looking through stacks upon stacks of pictures.  
"We're trying to find out where this wishing well is." Chin replied. "The answer has to be somewhere in these boxes."  
"Any luck?" Steve asked impatiently, grabbing a stack of his own and rifling through them.  
"Not yet brah," Chin replied.  
"Kono?" Steve asked.

Kono didn't reply, she had about five different pictures scattered on the table in front of her.  
"Kono?" Chin tried.  
"I've got it!" She replied excitedly.  
Steve and Chin leaned over immediately to look at the pictures in question.

It was clear that all the pictures were taken in the same place, and a wishing well could be seen in the background along with some old fashioned looking stores.

"The pictures span over a few years so we know that this place was important to them." Steve said.  
"It looks like a park someplace.." Chin mused.  
"Yeah but I have no idea where," Kono replied.  
"Wait a second..." Steve said suddenly. "Those clothes..."  
"Clothes?" Kono asked, confused.  
"The clothes Frank is wearing," he clarified. "I've seen them before. There are other shots of him wearing the same thing. I saw it just a second ago."

Steve quickly rifled through the pile he picked up until he found the picture he was looking for.  
"Here!" He said, pointing the picture.  
"What's 'Winston's Wild Village'?" Kono asked, reading the name written on the sign above Frank and Samantha's heads.  
"It was an old theme park in Oahu that shut down years ago." Chin explained. "It was designed to look like an old village with people dressed up as cowboys and things like that. I've been there before."  
"Let's go!" Steve ordered, already on his way out the door. "That's where they're going, we need to get there before the Samoans do!"

*************************************************l inebreak*****************************

A loud and insistent beeping brought Danny back to the land of the living. He groaned as he realized that the little nap he just took didn't do much to ease the pain in his head.

"Well look who decided to join us," Frank said. "Welcome back cop."  
Danny blinked his eyes open slowly and groaned again as the light worsened the pounding in his head.  
"What the hell is that annoying beeping?" He asked.  
"That would be the fuel tank warning!" The pilot yelled. "Seriously, we're on fumes man what the hell are you looking for?!"  
"Shut up!" Frank shouted back as he continued looking out the window of the chopper. "There it is! Right there! Take her down now!"

Danny looked out the window and saw what looked to be an old village in the middle of no where.  
The pilot finally began descending.  
"Wait!" Danny shouted, as he saw two black SUV's racing down a dirt road towards them.  
"Who is that?!" Frank shouted angrily at Danny. "Cops?!"

Danny shook his head. He gasped as men suddenly stuck their bodies out of the sunroof of the SUV's and pointed what looked a lot like machine guns at the chopper.

"Not cops! Get us out of here!" Danny yelled at the pilot.  
"What?!" The pilot asked.  
"Now!" Danny shouted desperately.

Danny heard the sound of automatic gunfire just before bullets started raining on the chopper suddenly, shattering the glass windows.  
"Get down!" Danny shouted. He grabbed Sam and tried to lower him to the floor gently.

The control panels of the chopper started beeping frantically as bullets continued to hit the helicopter.  
The pilot pulled desperately on the cyclic stick but he couldn't get the helicopter to go any higher.  
"That's all she's got!" He shouted as the chopper started spinning uncontrollably.

Danny fell unceremoniously onto the floor and tried to grab onto something to stop himself from bouncing all over the cabin as the helicopter continued to spin out of control.

He felt the helicopter starting to take a nosedive down towards the ground.  
All of his thoughts immediately went to his beautiful daughter and how much he wished he'd been able to make it up to her, to his family and to his team. He hoped they'd all be alright without him, especially Steve, who had lost so much already.

The last thing he heard was the sickening crunch of metal as the helicopter hit the ground hard, before the familiar blackness claimed him once again.

********************************************linebr eak*********************************

And there it is everybody! The chopper crash I've been promising!

Ill try to update as soon as possible!

Hope you enjoyed :)

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :) thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

I originally intended to get this up Thursday night but then a friend decided to come over and she stayed the entire weekend so I had no time to finish writing it until now! Sorry for the delay!

sorry about posting this twice btw. I tried to fix something and then the chapter just disappeared so I needed to repost it.

Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate every one :)

Btw you know you're totally H50 obsessed when you go see Monsters University and can't stop comparing Mike and Sully to Danny and Steve! Or maybe that's just me lol...

Enjoy :)

***************************************linebreak** **************************************

(Prologue:)

The dark smoke billowing into the bright blue sky could be seen for miles. But in the middle of the desert on the southeast coat of Hawaii, not many were around to see it.

The smoke led back to the remnants of an emergency Medivac helicopter. The chopper was now reduced to a smoking pile of metal and glass, having been destroyed when it fell out of the sky and hit the ground at high speeds.

It was a gruesome sight. At least two bodies could be seen strewn among the wreckage, lying there under the hot Hawaiian sun.

A lone object sat half buried in the sand, its gold plated front glistening in the sun. It was a badge.

'State of Hawaii Investigator Five-0 Unit.'

***********************************************lin ebreak********************************

Chin and Kono couldn't help but grab onto something as Steve sped the Camaro, sirens blaring, over the old and unreliable dirt roads towards Winston's Wild Village.

"Chin!" Steve called, never taking his eyes off the road. "How close are the rest of the HPD squad cars?"  
"Five minutes behind us," Chin assured him.  
"Good," Steve replied. "We don't know how many people are going after that chopper. I want an army ready to back us up."  
"You'll have it boss," Kono said. "Everyone is willing to do whatever it takes to get Danny back safe and in one piece."

Steve nodded. He couldn't focus on anything other than getting to that old theme park as soon as possible. He didn't want to think about what could happen to Danny if he didn't make it in time. He wouldn't believe that Danny hopping on the chopper was the last time he'd see him alive. After everything Steve had already been through in his life, he absolutely refused to lose Danny too. He would never forgive himself, and he was sure Grace wouldn't either.

Steve pushed the gas down until it was almost flat and sped on towards their destination.  
"I'm coming Danny," he said determinedly.

******************************************linebrea k*********************************

"Oh god," Danny whispered as he blinked his eyes open slowly and found himself lying face first in boiling hot sand. "Oh god."  
The pain in his head was nearly blinding and when he was finally able to lift it, his face felt wet. With his own blood he figured.

He slowly rolled himself onto his back and took in his surroundings. There were shards of metal and glass everywhere and smoke was slowly rising up towards the sky. There wasn't a part of Danny's body that didn't hurt. From his toes all the way up to his head, especially his head now that he thought about it. He got to his knees and slowly crawled out of the helicopter, careful to avoid the small fires that seemed to be everywhere.

He looked around him and gasped when he saw Sam lying amongst the ruins of the chopper.  
"Sam!" He cried hoarsely, as he dragged his aching body towards the injured man. Ignoring the pain coursing through him, he knelt by the fallen man's head. "Sam! Can you hear me?"  
He quickly put two fingers to the paramedics throat. "Come on," he whispered. "Come on!"

But it was no use. He didn't feel a beat under his fingertips and he knew that the man was gone. Danny lowered his head. "I'm so sorry man," he said. "I'm so damn sorry."

Danny wanted to just lay back down and stay where he was until help arrived, but he knew he had to move before whoever shot them out of the sky came over here looking for them in order to finish what they started.

"Okay Danny," he said to himself. "Time to get up, you can do this."  
He cried out in pain as he finally managed to push himself off the ground and onto his feet. A sharp pain in his side made him aware of the very real possibility that he had cracked his ribs at the very least. He just prayed they weren't broken.

He tried to take a step forward, and let out another cry as his ankle screamed in pain when he put too much weight on it. As if he didn't have enough problems to deal with at the moment...

Careful not to make the same mistake again, he gingerly backed away from Sam's body and searched the rest of the wreckage. He quickly limped to the front of the ruined chopper, and spotted the pilot immediately. His body had went through the front window on impact and was now hanging limply out of the front of the helicopter.

Danny knew he was too late to the help pilot as well. But he felt for a pulse anyway, and was never so upset about being right in his life. He ran his hands through his messy and unruly hair as he surveyed the damage in and around the wrecked helicopter. Two men were dead and it was all his fault. But where was Frank? Danny hadn't spotted him yet.

As he was standing there, Danny suddenly heard the sound of at least two cars' engines coming towards him. He began limping away from the rubble and started towards the old fashioned stores. He turned back to the sounds as they got closer and saw a dirt road leading into the town, and the two black SUV's were racing down it, right towards where he was.

"Shit," he whispered. He wasn't exactly in the best shape for any kind of fight right now. He wasn't Steve for gods sake! He couldn't be in a helicopter crash and then just get up and slay a thousand dragons! Or in this case, bad guys with big automatic weapons.

He turned back around and ran right into Frank Teilor, who was standing there, just as bloody as Danny imagined he was at the moment. Danny immediately saw the gun still in Franks's hand, pointed right at him. Of course. The chopper crashes and the only other person that manages to survive is the same person who got them into this mess in the first place. And he just happened to be able to hold onto the gun the entire time. Typical. Just Danny's luck.

"Follow me!" Danny said, not wasting time on pleasantries. "They're coming. We have to hide!"  
Frank didn't say anything, but gave Danny a look that he didn't have the strength, patience, or time to decipher at the moment.  
"You've got the gun man!" Danny said. "I'm not going anywhere! Lets go we've got to hide now!"

Danny ran as fast as he could manage with his busted ankle around the side of the village to one of the buildings that looked like a barn. He could hear Frank following a few steps behind him. He pushed the door open and turned to look at Teilor. He didn't look good. Danny knew he wasn't winning any beauty pageants himself, but Franks's bullet wound had begun to bleed freely again and he was way more unsteady on his feet than Danny.

"Come on!" Danny said urgently, grabbing Franks's arm and pulling him into the barn. He shut the door quickly behind him and looked around for a good place to hide. He grabbed Teilor again and started limping towards a stack of wooden barrels. Actual olden day alcohol barrels. What the hell was this place?

"Come on man, I got you!" He said. He lowered Frank the floor slowly and looked through the gap in the barrels to see if they were followed.  
"These guys friends of yours?" Danny asked.  
"Probably the same guys that left me for dead last night," Teilor replied. "I bet you wish they finished me off huh?"  
"Yeah smartass." Danny replied. "And I bet you wish you were in Cabo right now. Guess we both had to learn the hard way that Hawaii isn't for everyone."  
Frank laughed. "You know, for such a small guy, you have one big attitude." He replied.  
Danny snorted in response. "Have you been talking to my partner?" He asked sarcastically.

Danny shut up quickly when heard footsteps right outside the barn door.  
"Dammit!" He whispered. "How do they even know we're here right now?!"  
"Samantha." Frank said sadly.  
Danny looked at him shock. "You really think she would do this?"  
Frank nodded.  
"Great kid you raised buddy," Danny said, sarcasm creeping back into his voice. "I hope you ground her for a really long time after this."  
Frank laughed again, and the laugh immediately turned into a harsh and loud coughing fit.

Danny leaned forward to try and silence him but it was too late. The door of the barn was slammed open and Danny heard the telltale sound of footsteps fill the room.

************************************************** ******linebreak***********************

Steve nearly crashed the car in a panic when he saw smoke billowing into the sky.  
"Where's that smoke coming from?!" He asked frantically.  
Chin just shook head. "I don't know man," he replied.  
"Do either of you see the helicopter?" Kono asked.  
Neither Chin nor Steve said anything, and that was answer enough for Kono.

Steve saw the flashing blue and red lights in his rear view mirror suddenly and knew that HPD had finally caught up to them.  
He continued speeding towards the smoke until they reached where it was originating from.

Steve gasped. All the dread, fear, and anger he'd been struggling with all day boiled back over to the surface. He heard Chin and Kono respond similarly before he jumped out of the car.  
"No!" He screamed. "NO! Danny!"  
He took off at a dead run towards the ruined chopper, hearing Chin and Kono not far behind him.

"Danny!" He called out desperately. "Danny where are you?!"  
He wouldn't believe that Danny was dead. Danny couldn't be dead. Steve couldn't do this without him.  
He saw HPD begin to circle the fallen chopper. "No!" He called. "Go search the buildings!"

The officers immediately scattered to search the entire village, while Steve continued to look at the remnants of the helicopter he had sent his partner on that very morning. Steve couldn't believe that it had only been a few hours ago... It felt like a lifetime.

"Oh god," he said when he saw the bodies of the pilot and the paramedic. But still no Danny.  
"Boss!" He heard Kono shout frantically. He immediately ran over to her. Her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears and she shoved something into his outstretched hand. Steve looked down at it. The knot in his stomach clenched even tighter. It was Danny's badge.

"Steve..." She whispered. "Steve!"  
"He's not dead Kono!" He assured her as he squeezed Danny's badge hard in his fist. "He's not allowed to be."  
"Did you see Teilor anywhere?" Kono asked.  
Steve shook his head. "He must have made it too. He's probably out here somewhere with Danny," he replied.  
"But who's the one in control now?" She said.  
"I don't know..." Steve said. "We need to find them both. Now."

"Guys!" Chin called. They both turned towards him were he stood pointing at something.  
"Black SUV's!" He said. "One's a porsche Cayenne! The Samoans! They're already here!

The sound of gunfire sent all three of them at a dead run towards the buildings over on the side of the village.

***********************************linebreak****** **********************************

Danny jumped in alarm when the sound of gunfire suddenly filled the air.  
"What the hell is that?!" Frank asked.  
"They're looking for us!" Danny told him. "Stay low and stay quiet."

Danny stood up and looked though the space between the barrels. He saw the shadows of the men getting closer to where he and Frank were hiding. Gunfire was raging outside of the barn but Danny had no idea who they were shooting at. Did he dare hope that Steve had finally found him?

He knelt back down by Frank, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. "Come on! We've got to go!" He said, trying to pull the man to his feet.  
"I can't!" Frank replied, trying to push Danny away.  
"We've got to go!" Danny said more insistently.  
Frank shoved the gun into Danny's chest, eliciting a pained wince from him. "I said I can't!" He growled.

Danny looked at Frank desperately. If he stayed where he was he was dead. If he tried to leave, he was dead. He hadn't actually made it this far just to die here, had he?

Frank was staring blankly at Danny and panting heavily.  
"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, and just like that, he handed Danny the gun. "Take it. I have nothing left."  
"Frank..." Danny said in shock, not believing what had just happened.  
"But you do. You have your daughter. Save yourself, okay? Take the second chance I never could."

Danny looked at Frank briefly before grabbing his gun and holding it out in front of his body to protect himself.  
"I'll be right back man," he told Frank. "Just stay hidden as best as you can."  
He inched slowly towards the barrels and prepared himself for a fight, hoping he had enough energy not to keel over in the middle.

A man jumped out suddenly and took two shots at Danny. He barely had time to duck as the bullets whizzed by his head. He quickly shot off two rounds from his own gun, hitting the man in the chest and killing him instantly.

Danny carefully moved forward, ready to take on the next guy when he suddenly felt the barrel of a gun push into his side.  
"Drop the gun cop." A voice said threateningly. "Or I shoot you dead right here."  
When Danny refused to drop the gun, the one in his side was pushed in deeper. He hissed loudly and winced in pain.  
"I said drop the gun!" The man shouted.

Danny sighed. He did everything he could, but it was over. He sent out a quick mental apology to his daughter, to Steve, and to everybody who cared about him and loved him.

He was about to give up and drop his gun when the deafening sound of a gunshot filled the small space.

***********************************************lin ebreak********************************

Ouch... Sorry about that one guys! You know how I love to keep you on your toes :)

Leave me a review and let me know what you think :) I love to hear from you!

Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the Cliffie! Here's the next chapter for you to ease your pain :). Although this chapter also has a kind of Cliffie... Sorry again!

Thanks for all the reviews peeps! I love reading them you really have no idea!

Enjoy :)

******************************************linebrea k**********************************

As he turned the corner, Steve was just able to dodge the bullets that were flying all over the place in Winston's Wild Village. He pulled out his weapon and motioned to Chin and Kono to do the same.

The three remaining Five-0 members immediately joined the escalating gunfight between HPD and the Samoan gang members. Steve could already make out a number of casualties on both sides, but thankfully he didn't see Danny anywhere. Ducking for cover behind an HPD vehicle, he started shooting at the gang members.

"Do you see Danny anywhere?" Chin called from somewhere on his right.  
"Not yet!" Steve shouted back.  
"Me neither!" Kono replied.

With the additional help from Five-0, the gunfight started to turn in their favor, as more Samoans fell to the ground dead. Steve was a man on a mission, his bullets rarely missing their target. His partner needed him, and the sooner he got these men out of the way, the sooner he could make it to Danny. Steve guessed that he was in one of these buildings. Unfortunately, Frank was too, and Danny may still be a hostage. Not for much longer if Steve had anything to say about it.

The fight raged on as the two sides continued to exchange fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw two Samoans entering an old barn.  
"Cover me!" Steve shouted at Chin and Kono. "I need to get to Danny!"  
"Go go go!" Chin yelled back.  
"We got you!" Kono called.

Steve ran from car to car, trying to remain covered while simultaneously getting closer to the barn where he guessed Danny was. When he reached the last car, he saw that he had to run about twenty feet without cover to get the barn doors. He took a deep breath. Most people wouldn't risk it, but he was a SEAL and he'd done much worse. This would be easy for him, almost too easy. Besides, never leave a man behind had always meant a lot to him, and Danny wasn't just any man. He was his partner and his friend. It was an easy decision to make.

Lifting his gun in front of him, Steve began running towards the barn doors. He was shooting at the remaining Samoans the entire time, dropping them one by one. Nobody was going to stop him from getting to his partner. Whoever tried was as good as dead.

He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he got closer and closer to his destination. He dropped to the ground quickly and rolled as a round of bullets blew past him, barely missing his head. When he got back to his feet not even a second later, he realized that either Chin or Kono had already killed the guy. He knew he could always trust his team to have his back.

When he finally reached the barn doors, he jumped through them. Staying low, he immediately heard two gun shots and a saw a man fall to the floor, dead before he hit the ground. His breath caught in his throat, but relief quickly filled him when he saw that the man was tall and had dark hair. Clearly not Danny.

A deep voice filled the room suddenly.  
"Drop the gun cop or I shoot you right here." He heard. Steve knew the words could not be directed at him, because he was well hidden. That didn't bring him any relief however, as that meant the man was talking to Danny.  
"I said drop the gun!" The man shouted again. The shout was followed by a pained hiss he recognized immediately as Danny's.

That was the last straw for Steve.  
Fueled by adrenaline and a rage that had been building since early that morning when the chopper, along with Danny, first disappeared, he jumped up from his hidden crouch. His eyes immediately fell on the two men. He saw Danny's eyes widen in surprise and relief. The man beside him held his gun pressed to Danny's side. The highly trained ex-SEAL growled in anger and got a shot off before the man even had time to react. He watched as his bullet hit the gang member square in the forehead and sent him reeling backwards, dead.

Steve dropped his gun and stood there, just staring at his partner. Danny was panting now and staring right back at him. For a second neither of them moved or spoke. They both heard the shouts of all clear being called from outside as the gunfire finally came to an end.

Steve took a few hesitant steps forward. He'd spent hours searching for Danny, and now that he finally found him, he had no idea what to say. His face was a mask of relief mixed with concern as he took in his partners appearance.

Danny's face and shirt were covered in blood and he was standing hunched over with his hand was holding his side like he was favoring his ribs. Steve could make out an array of cuts and bruises on his face as well as a prominent muzzle burn on his forehead. Rage filled him again immediately. Danny must have realized because he limped forward suddenly, much to Steve's dismay.

"I'm okay Steve," He said.  
Steve shook his head. "No you're not," he replied. "We need to get you to a hospital."  
"I don't have time for a hospital Steven," Danny said. "I have Grace tonight and I'm not going to disappoint her again. If this taught me anything, it's that second chances aren't easy to come by. And I'm sure as hell not wasting mine."  
"Well then you guys can have your night in Hawaii Medical Center," Steve replied. Seeing Danny's facial expression, he quickly added, "And do not argue with me Danno. You may not be able to see yourself right now, but I can, and you are not going anywhere until you get yourself checked out and receive a clean bill of health. I will drag you there myself and handcuff you to the stretcher if I need to Daniel."  
"Good to see you too partner," Danny said with a smirk.

Steve closed the gap between them and pulled Danny into a hug. He felt Danny return the hug before he heard his sharp pained intake of breath. Steve released him immediately.  
"Sorry!" He said quickly. "You just... You had me worried."  
"It's alright. I missed you too buddy." Danny replied.

Steve shot Danny his own smirk before quickly getting back to business.  
"Where's Teilor?" He asked angrily.  
"Right back here," Danny said, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him towards the back. "Hey Frank, it's over man."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. Surprised, Steve looked over his shoulder to see what had Danny so bothered. He saw it right away.  
Frank was leaning limply back against a barrel. His eyes were open and staring straight ahead, but seeing nothing. He was dead.

Danny shook his head. "All the guy wanted was a second chance with his daughter," he said, his voice wavering slightly. "Is that so damn much to ask?"  
"Danno?" Steve asked in concern, not happy about the sudden change in Danny's demeanor.

This was too much all of the sudden, and the entire mornings events started catching up with Danny. His head stated spinning worse than before and he felt like the walls of the barn were closing in on him.  
"I need to get out of here." He said frantically, starting to gasp for air in the too small and hot room. "I can't... I need to get out of here."  
"Okay calm down buddy, come on." Steve said, alarmed.

He put a hand on Danny's shoulder and started leading him out of the barn. Danny started stumbling over his feet as Steve brought him out into the open air.  
"Danny!" He heard Kono cry, and he looked up to see her and Chin running towards him.

Before he even knew what was happening, Danny felt himself falling. He just didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore.  
"Danny!" He heard the alarmed cry of his name. At this point he wasn't even sure who had said it.

Steve barely had time to catch his friend as his legs buckled beneath him and he started falling towards the ground.  
Steve put his arms around Danny and lowered him to the floor gently. Chin and Kono were by his side in an instant.

"What happened?!" Kono asked in alarm. "Why isn't he breathing right? Was he hit?"  
"I don't know! I don't think so!" Steve replied frantically, running his hands up and down Danny's body, looking for any unseen injuries, and then checking his pulse. "One second he was okay, and then he just passed out on me! His skin is cold and clammy, and I don't like his pulse, it's too rapid. It may be shock."

He started tapping Danny's cheeks. "Danny? Can you hear me Danny?"  
But there was no response from him. Not a sound, a movement, nothing.  
"Get an ambulance!" Chin yelled immediately.  
Steve took one of Danny's trembling hands in his own and squeezed it. "Hold on Danno," he begged. "Just hold on."

******************************************linebrea k***********************************

Hope you like this! The CSI episode ended kind of abruptly for me and I like more angst, especially in the Danny department so I stuck with my motto: when in doubt have your main character pass out!

Oh and I don't do medical stuff so all that's from google. Hope it's right! Forgive me if it isn't!

Next chapter is the epilogue I'm thinking :(

Drop me a review and let me know what you think please :)

Thanks!


	11. Epilogue

Sorry for the delay I had a bit of trouble with this last chapter. I wanted to make sure I ended it just right.

Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read for fun! I appreciate it :)

Enjoy the ending!

*******************************************linebre ak***********************************

Steve had been sitting vigil by Danny's bedside in the hospital for almost three hours now. Kono and Chin were finishing up the last details of the case and Rachel was waiting for any further news on Danny's condition. Steve had eventually convinced her to bring Grace over after her tennis lesson, but it was only a few hours from nighttime and he hoped that Danny would be awake in time to see her. He knew how guilty his partner would feel if he slept through their night, regardless of the hellish day he'd just been through.

Steve had already read every magazine this hospital had to offer and counted every tile on the floor and flower on the terrible wallpaper he knew Danny would end up complaining about, trying to keep his concern and impatience at bay.

He looked back at Danny's sleeping form and frowned. The white bandages around his partners head and the cuts and bruises that adorned his face were harsh and wrong, and they had Steve feeling guilty even though everyone had assured him numerous times that what happened wasn't his fault.

"Keep frowning like that McGarrett and your face will get stuck that way," Danny's weak voice sounded from the bed. "And I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life with aneurism face."  
"Danny!" Steve exclaimed, standing up and leaning towards him immediately. "Hey man, how do you feel?"  
"How do I feel?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Like I just left Rachel's favorite day spa thanks for asking."  
Steve snorted. "Humor me here Danno. You were missing all morning, trapped in a damn helicopter with a criminal, and you scared the hell out of me when you went into shock all of the sudden in the middle of Winston's West Village. I've been waiting hours for you to wake up!"

Danny shot up in the bed suddenly and immediately grimaced in pain.  
"What time is it?!" He asked frantically, ignoring the white hot pain that seemed to spread through his entire body. "Where's Grace? Did I miss my night?"  
Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed.  
"You need to relax man! You've got four cracked ribs and if you keep moving around like that you're going to make it worse! Need I remind you what happened the last time you broke a rib?" Steve demanded. "And you didn't miss your night. It's almost five."

Danny relaxed immediately.  
"Good," he sighed. "That's good... So four cracked ribs huh?"  
"Yeah. And a severe concussion and sprained ankle," Steve relayed. "And you don't even want to know how many cuts and bruises you've got all over your body."  
"I can feel them thank you very much." Danny said sarcastically. "But I mean other than all that... As long as I stay completely still, I feel pretty good."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Like you could stay completely still for more than three minutes... And yeah, you look pretty good for a guy who just survived a helicopter crash."  
Danny eyes filled with guilt suddenly and he averted them from Steve to the floor. "From what I remember, I'm the only one who survived it too."  
"That wasn't your fault Danny," Steve said seriously, easily reading the expression on his partners face.  
"He grabbed my gun... I was trying to help him! I thought he was having a seizure so I jumped up to help Sam, but he was faking it. He grabbed the gun right off of my belt." Danny replied.  
"Exactly Danno," Steve said. "He grabbed it. You didn't let him take it and you sure as hell didn't give it to him. Ergo, not your fault. I know you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt Danny, and I'm sure you did whatever you could to help them. And don't forget that bastard almost killed you too. It was an impossible situation Danno, but I know you did the best you could."

"Yeah well, it just wasn't good enough... What about their families?" Danny asked, and Steve could still hear the poorly hidden guilt in his voice.  
"I called them and spoke to them myself." Steve promised.  
"I think maybe I'll call later too..." Danny said. "I know it probably won't do any good, but I want to say something to them."

Steve nodded. "I'm so sorry this happened Danny. I should never have sent you on that chopper alone." He blurted out, his own guilt creeping through.  
"That's not fair." Danny pointed out.  
"What's not fair?" Steve asked, confused.  
"If I'm not allowed to blame myself, neither are you." He replied. "You didn't know that the chopper was going to get hijacked by our crazy victim. You didn't even know our victim was crazy. Your ninja SEAL instincts aren't as sharp as they used to be McGarrett."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "I guess..." He said, deciding to drop it. For now anyways. "Are you okay Danny?"  
"No," he replied. "Are you?"  
"Not really," Steve said.

Both of them were silent for a moment, comfortable to just sit there in each others company after the stressful day apart that was slowly coming to an end.

"Oh and by the way," Danny said suddenly. "Ergo?"  
Steve laughed, he knew this conversation was far from over, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Danny was still alive and would eventually be okay. "You're not the only one with a colorful vocabulary Danno." He replied.

"Don't listen to him Danny," Kono said, strolling into the room suddenly with Chin in tow. "Last time I checked, they didn't teach vocabulary in the Navy."  
Danny brightened a little immediately. "It's good to see you guys!" He said.  
Kono smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle hug.  
"Good to see you too brah." She said. "I'm glad you're okay."  
Chin put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You had us worried there."  
"Yeah, especially when you just decided to faint on us after we finally found you," Steve couldn't help but say.  
"Hey!" Danny sputtered. "Williams men do not faint Steven!"  
"Then what do you call it?" Steve asked.  
"How about a surprise nap. You know, after surviving what I did." Danny replied.  
"How are you feeling?" Chin asked seriously.  
"I'm fine," Danny replied too quickly.  
"Danny." Kono warned.

He just rolled his eyes. "Okay, I hurt but not as much as I should all things considered." He said honestly. "They must have me on the good stuff."  
Steve nodded. "A nurse brought you something a little while ago, before you decided to so kindly grace us with your presence Sleeping Beauty." He said. "The doctor should be in soon to check on you."

"You really had us worried today brah," Kono said.  
Danny could practically feel the room take a sudden shift to serious.  
"I know... I'm sorry guys." He replied.  
"You don't need to be sorry," Chin said. "It's just good to see you awake and alright."  
"And if you ever do anything like this again, I'm not going to be as polite as I'm being right now Williams," Kono said threateningly. "We clear?"  
"Crystal!" Danny replied. "And don't worry because I will never set foot on another helicopter again."  
"Wait.. Like ever?" Steve asked.  
"Never!" Danny reiterated.  
"What if it's for a case?" He persisted.  
"Take Chin or Kono. Take Max or Fong. Take Kamekoma for all I care. Because you are not taking me!" Danny replied. "And while we're on the subject, my daughter is also never getting on a helicopter. Not while I'm alive and kicking!"  
"We'll see about that..." Steve said.  
Kono shook her head and laughed.

"How'd everything go at HQ?" Danny asked.  
"We took care of it Danny, you don't have to worry," Chin replied.  
"I'm not a baby guys I think I can handle it," Danny said, slightly annoyed at being coddled. He knew they only did it because they cared about him and were worried, but he was a grown man and had been through worse. He also really wanted to know that someone was going to pay for what had happened to him, the pilot, and Sam. Even Frank.

Kono shrugged and turned to Danny. "The chopper crash site is still being cleared up. There's a lot of dead Samoan gang members to go through but only four HPD officers were injured, no casualties on our side as far as I've heard." She said.  
"And Samantha is being booked as an accessory to murder and the attempted murder of a police officer," Chin finished. "She's going away for a long time. But she said it was worth it to get her revenge on Frank."  
Steve shook his head. "What a piece of work that girl is," he said.  
"Tell me about it!" Chin agreed.

"I guess not everyone can be as perfect as my monkey," Danny couldn't help putting in. "I have to call her and tell her that I'm picking her up in a couple of hours."  
Kono and Chin both opened their mouths to argue with that statement, but Steve beat them to it.  
"Take it easy Danno!" He said. "I already called Rachel and she said that she'd bring Gracie here to see you after her tennis lesson. They're both worried about you buddy."  
Danny smiled the first real one Steve had seen since he woke up. "She should be here any minute then," he said happily.

As if on cue, footsteps and a high pitched voice could be heard racing down the hall.  
"Dannooooooo!" Grace cried as she ran into the room and straight to her fathers bed.  
"Hey monkey!" Danny greeted her, opening his arms and pulling her into a hug.  
She plopped down on the end of the bed, quiet but still clinging to Danny. Rachel walked in slower than Grace had and stood in the doorway.  
"Hey Rache," Danny said, shooting her a smile.  
"Hello Danny," she replied. "I'm glad to hear that you're alright. I heard about the helicopter on the radio but I had no idea that it was you..."

Danny knew the look on her face. It was a look he'd seen before, back in Jersey after the many times he'd managed to get himself hurt on the job. He felt bad that even after the divorce, he still managed to worry her like that.  
"I'm okay Rache," he promised. "Thanks for bringing Grace."  
Rachel smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Well I could use some coffee!" Kono said suddenly, before the silence that followed could become awkward. "Let's go see what they've got downstairs. Would you like to join Rachel?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you," she replied.  
Danny shot a grateful smile at Kono as everyone started to go, leaving him alone with his daughter.  
"We'll see you soon brah," Kono said, shooting him a wink.  
"Take it easy!" Chin called on his way out the door.  
"Be good both of you!" Rachel called, following the cousins out.

Steve looked intently at Danny and then at Grace. "Take care of Danno for me while I'm gone will you Grace?"  
Grace nodded. "I promise Uncle Steve."  
Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Steven."  
"Of course you are buddy," Steve replied. "I'll be back soon, you better keep your ass in that bed."  
"Language you neanderthal! And go get me my discharge papers please," Danny called at Steve's back as he left the room. "You can drink coffee later."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Danno," he replied.

When everyone had finally gone, Danny turned to look at his daughter, who was sitting on his bed, picking at the blankets nervously.  
"Hey monkey," he said.  
"Are you okay Danno?" She asked quietly.  
"I'm fine Grace, I promise." He replied.  
Looking unsure, Grace lifted her hand and carefully poked at the bandages wrapped around his head. "You promised me you'd be careful daddy."  
"I know monkey and I'm sorry," Danny said. "I always try to be careful for you. I love you more than anything in the world Grace. You know that don't you?"

Grace nodded. "I know. I love you too Danno."  
Danny smiled. "You see? You're the best monkey. I will always try my hardest to make it home knowing that you're there waiting for me."  
Grace finally cracked a smile and hugged Danny tight.

"I'm so so so so sorry I missed your play monkey... Sorrier than I can say." Danny added. "I know you've been mad at me."  
Grace looked down at the floor. "I wasn't mad daddy, I just wanted you to see how good I was, and I was sad that you didn't get to."  
"I know baby. And I know you were amazing. I didn't even have to see it to know how good you were because you are always amazing. At everything you do. Never forget that." Danny replied. "But I promise I will never miss another play again."  
Grace smiled. "Really?" She asked.  
"Really really!" Danny said, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. "Do you forgive me monkey?"

Grace leaned forward and gave Danny and big kiss on the cheek. "Of course I forgive you Danno!" She said. "I know you keep this island safe for me. Love you!"  
"I love you too baby," he replied with a smile. "Now how about we blow this joint and go home so we can have our night?"  
"But Danno," Grace cried, becoming worried immediately. "Uncle Steve told me that you had to spend the night in the hospital so that you can get all better! You can't leave tonight!"

Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise. "He... He what?!" He sputtered.  
Danny heard Steve's laugh coming from out in the hall right outside his room.  
"Steven!" He shouted.  
Steve walked back into the room and smiled at Danny. "Sorry partner, but the doc wants to keep you overnight for observation and I have to agree with him. You were in a helicopter crash buddy, and you already went into shock once today, the last thing you need is another setback."  
"I'm fine!" Danny protested angrily.

"Please Danno?" Grace asked, her eyes wide and her lip pouting out. "I want you to get better!"  
"Yeah, please Danno?" Steve mimicked way too accurately, even going as far as to stick out his own lip.  
"Traitors!" Danny said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "You are all traitors!"

Steve chuckled at Danny's familiar antics and stuck his hand out to high-five Grace. She slapped Steve's hand and laughed before turning back to Danny and giving him another kiss.  
"We love you Danno!" They said in perfect unison.

************************************************** **linebreak************************

I know it's a really fluff filled epilogue but I thought I gave you guys enough angst and whump in the previous chapters!

I'm a little nervous about this, hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading :) :)

Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts on the ending! Love to hear from you guys!

I'm off to watch some H50 repeats and hopefully come up with some brilliant idea for a new story. Laters ;)


End file.
